Lost And Estranged Chapter 6: Broken Bones And Demon Limbs
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: Chem Champ


After the mess that was that Sunday night. I get a call from the CEO that i was allowed a three week vacation. While the girls have match ups in the hunt to win the CWF Women's Tag Titles. When i make my return i will be placed into the hunt for CWF's version of TNA's X Division Championship. We call ours the Chem Championship. As i stay at my home training in my make shift ring the TV airs tonight's episode of CWF i see both Sara and Hayle doing what they do best. The Rebel Sisters is what the company calls them. As i take my time off and watch as Sara becomes her own with my necklace shining from her neck i also look towards my best friend Hayle Stoneheart. Hayle Hayle Hayle, Small but fierce and one of the bravest women you could ever meet. Little Girl is far from the truth when it comes to that girl. Even when she shows zero emotion and throws jokes around like she's a 12 year old girl with no social life. Hayle Stoneheart is one of those people that come into your life unexpectedly and remain there forever. She's someone who could protect herself by any means necessary but that will never stop me from locking in The Kata Gatame on any motherfucker that crosses her. As my focus shifts back to the match up Sara's whip bites into the wrist of her opponent as her opponent's tag team partner who are the current tag champs the Canadian Horror Show knocks her over as the legal member of the team Hayle grabs the leader of the CHS by her hair and bends her back planting a firm kiss onto her lips. Stunning both her opponent and the crowd as Hayle turns and hit's a swift kick to the back of her head as the other CHS wrestler come back and get's a kick of her own as Hayle rolls her up for the pin. "1!,2!,3!." The bell sounds and i jump out of the ring. "Here Are Your Winners And The New CWF Women's Tag Team Champions The Rebel Sisters. Sara Aries And Hayle Stoneheart!" The girls hug holding the titles proudly above their heads. A smile passes my lips as the screen changes to the next match up screen.

CWF Is Live from my hometown Long Island New York

My Vacation Is Over and Tanner. The Newly crowned Chem Champion is in the ring running his mouth about holding an open challenge for the Title to anyone on the roster that wants to take it from him

This Is My Chance, My Time. Decked out in Boots with Black Kick Pads Designed By Hayle of the Anti Possesion Symbol On Sara's Necklace. Black Wrestling Trunks with a design of the same with Gunn in dark orange and Wrist Tape of Black. And a black sleeveless leather hoodie with said design on the back and a Elbow pad on my right elbow. I Am Ready. Sara and Hayle stand off shot to the side watching the monitor as i begin to do push up's as the promo continues in the ring. Sara steps over to me as i hop to my feet. "You're just the sight i want to see before i head to war princess." She smiles at that. The name is growing on her i'm sure. "You need to go out there and show them just how strong both Hayle and i know you can be. Even if you lose tonight you'll still be a champion to us both." She smiles as she moves her Tag Title from one arm to the other as she locks her lips onto mine again. Sugar Coated Hope. I love the feeling of Sugar Coated Hope. I smile as her lips leave mine and head to the curtain as my que is coming up. I hug Hayle for extra good luck as she hands me her title "Get Out There Champ." she smiles and takes her title back. I take a deep breath as the light flicks form Red to Green above me to signal my favorite thing in the world. "It's Show Time." i hear both Sara and Hayle say the words before the can even escape my lips. I couldn't do this without them.

Demon Limbs by Pvris blares through out the arena as i step into my old kneeling pose and throw my hood off my head. The roar of the crowd in gulfs me as not only myself but the fans in attendance also blurt out "IT'S SHOW TIME." as the song continues "But I Wasn't Composed By Broken Bones And Demon Limbs. So Please Watch Over Me And Be The Light That Carry's Me." I step into the ring and come face to face with my former rookie. "Well well well look what the backyard wrestling show brought as my opponent." He smirks at this remark as clearly he thought of that one for weeks. Winter steps from ring side. Has she always been there? I guess since meeting Sara i haven't really much noticed Winter. She steps into the ring and grabs the mic from Tanner but before she can say a word i am handed a mic. The GM gave me full creative control on whatever i wanted to say. Bad Decision Boss. "Whoa whoa whoa before you even say a word gremo how about you let the two people in the ring that can actually wrestle handle this kay frosty." It was simple but the crowd want nuts for it. "Also Before i stepped out here tonight i got the okay from our lovely GM Chester Hilton to have two stipulations. Number One was if Sirius Black get's Involved you will be striped of the Chem Title. The Second was that if Winter is at ring side then well." Can't Kick Up The Roots by Neck Deep blares through the Arena as Sara Aries and Hayle Stoneheart carrying Steal Chairs make there way to Ringside as the crowd roars to life. "Then i get to have my own little insurance policy so why don't you get your little lap bitch out of MY Ring and we actually wrestle rookie." I toss the mic to the mat as Winter exits and the bell rings. We lock up and Tanner drags me towards the turnbuckle tossing me into it as he heads to the other ring post and runs in for a full body splash. I move out of the way and his body connects with the turnbuckle pad. He falls to the mat. the match continues for a good 4 minutes in a back and forth pace as I go to lock in The Kata Gatame on Tanner. Winter steps up to the apron and distracts the ref as she screams at me. "I MADE YOU DARREN GUNN. I AM THE BETTER WRESTLER." I shrug and in one swift motion i throw her over the top rope and into the ring a i kneel down with the coldest glare i have ever given "Prove It." She spins around to her feet as Sara stands behind me holding the Steel Chair in hand i duck past Winter and Sara swings into Winters midsection. The sound of cold steel smacking her ab's made the crowd roar with excitement. "This Is Awesome." Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap. "This Is Awesome." Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap. The crowd chants as Winter gains her footing and turns to meet a seriously swift kick to the temple by Hayle. "That's My Girls." I scream to the crowd as they roar as Tanner hits a cloths line onto Sara. The fire inside of me burns bright as he turns around to a kick to the gut by Hayle. She shoves him into me as i lift him up with his legs dangling in the air as i drop him directly onto his head. "BRRRRRRRAAAIIIIIINNNBUSTERRRR" the commentary team screams as the crowd roars with the loudest chants i've heard in forever as i roll Tanner up. "1!,2!,3!." The Bell sounds as Demon Limbs blares through the arena. "Here Is Your Winner And The New CWF Chem Champion. Darren Gunn!" The crowd screams at the top of their lungs "You Deserve It." They Chant over and over as i go to check on Hayle and Sara as they grab there Titles and stand in the ring with me as we hold our gold high. Darren Gunn was back in action for good.

End Of Chapter 6


End file.
